darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Famine
Famine was an experiment that was seen in Drake's hideout which belonged to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It has a similar apperance to that of Pestilence, save for the bugs and having a devoid stomach, as if it has been starved for weeks on end. Famine has the ability to reach into the minds of others and manipulate their emotions. Usually, he picks one specific vulnerable emotion and strengthens it until it begins to cripple the subject's ability to function. Characters influenced and how *random Dragonstorm guard: Turned a minor crush on another guard into full lust. *Kiara: Enhanced her suspicion of the other members of James' team. *Gustave Chiumbo: Fueled his rage against Dragonstorm until he became reckless. *Rudyard Shelton: Preyed on his regret surrounding his actions since joining Dragonstorm, until he actively seeked penance by any means. *Chris McLean: Enhanced his fear of Gustave until he cracked and tried to flee the base against orders. *Ryu Kagetora: Became obsessed with completing the mission, to the point that he would kill team members who he deemed were getting in the way. *James Zanasiu: Became obsessed with killing Famine and defeating Dragonstorm. Anyone who didn't appear to be doing enough would be punished. *Mitchell Crota: Became incredibly insulting and rude. Did not think at all before opening his mouth. *Sharon Varma:Became unhealthily obsessed with protecting James so that he wouldn't be injured. Later this was switched to declaring her love for him. *Alfred Byford: Lethargy and procrastination. Hardly bothered to register firefights, let alone participate. *Anne Williams: Had a feeling the others thought she was worthless, and were talking about her behind her back. *Zachary Johnson:Wanted to be the one who killed Famine. Tried to kill anyone who might steal his kill. *Aisha Tennes: Couldn't stop thinking about Roux. This didn't seem to affect her ability to act or function. *Zachary Slavik: Started repeatedly double-checking everything before he did anything, to the point where he could never start. Eventually, Slavik overcame Famine's influence in time to rescue Kiara from an ambush, which led to his death. Immunity Famine cannot influence all characters. All artificial intelligences, such as ROSS are presumed to be immune since they do not feel real emotions. Roux and Caleare functionally immune to Famine's influence, due to the "upgrades" they got from Dragonstorm, which included neural stabilizer implants. Sgt. Larry Masters proved to be above the influence simply because he had such strong control over his emotions that Famine could not break through. Several characters, such as Micah Landon, Neville Ivers, and Keith Bailey, spent time while in an area under Famine's control but never seemed to show any negative side affects. It's unknown if they were immune, threw Famine's influence away or merely experienced minor ineffectual complications like Aisha did. Anne Williams became the only character to throw off Famine's influence without outside help when she deactivated the autoturrets allowing reinforcements to storm the room containing Famine. This caused Famine's death. Category:Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Experiments Category:Deceased characters Category:Lists Category:Males